


New Kid in School

by LillianRain



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe High School Teachers, F/M, I have so many pages already working it out, M/M, Minor Character Death(its a hamster I should've clarified), Multi, Mute Junior, Parent Tucker, Teacher Wash is unused to bad children, cursing, eventually shit hits the fan, half this shit is officially hers, help him, it will grow, thanks to my new bæ seven-dementions-down, when i got bored i started brainstorming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianRain/pseuds/LillianRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Washington, the new P.E. and football coach for Armonia High, was prepared for a new school, new students, and new life. He was not expecting a floor plan that caused a feud between all the students, or such annoying and endearing coworkers, and definitely not expecting them to take him into their dysfunctional family like they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like forgive me one and all. I saw a thing on tumblr ages ago about high school teacher AU's and then one very late night I envisioned Wash as the scary P.E. teacher caught having cat pictures in his office. Then the writing started and now it's like the idea puked all in my writing binder so know you all can suffer it with me.

The first thing David Washington noticed when he walked into the school carrying a duffel bag was the red and blue tiles that split the school into two, with red going to the left and blue going to the right. Even the doors followed the color code and he could see a few different shades of each color on the visible doors. But for some reason there was a brown one on the red hallway.  
He could hear the chatter of students in classrooms and the shouts from the louder ones, but closer to him he could hear loud footsteps of two people and he turned to see the two principals of the high school, Vanessa Kimball and Donald Doyle.  
He’d talked with both of them over the phone but was a bit unsurprised to see the both of them seeing as they completely fit their voices. Vanessa was a tall business looking woman wearing a black suit with her black hair pinned up and bright eyes that looked like they’d catch everything; she walked with confidence and purpose, the exact opposite of the pale and blonde Doyle. He wore a simple button down and golden vest and seemed to be constantly adjusting his large glasses as he walked over.  
“Ah Mr. Washington. So glad to see you’ve made it today. Your classes don’t start until later but we can give you a tour of the school before then.” Doyle said almost to quickly when he reached Washington.  
“Or we can show you to the gym and your office so you can be settled before your classes.” Kimball said with a sharp look to Doyle that had him shrinking back a bit.  
Washington just nodded to them and wondered if Doyle had done something to anger Ms. Kimball to make her react like that.  
“I think doing both could be done. I looked at the map of the school online. If that works for you two.” Washington said and received a brisk nod from Kimball and a nervous one from Doyle.  
“Er, yes, that does sound good. I guess we’ll get to it.” Doyle said and led the way down the blue hallway with Kimball next to him and Washington in tow.  
“In the front is the main offices you came in from, the library, and the nurse’s office. The cafeteria is at the end of the red hall.” Kimball said nodding away from the hall they were walking through and to each room and then the red hall.  
The doors he passed seemed to all be differently colored but were all shades of blue, even the posters on the wall were all varying shades of blue. He could’ve sworn he heard a crash and a loud “Tucker did it!” Behind a plain blue door.  
As he walked past one door that was a strange cyan or seafoam or some blue-green color, he saw a dark skinned man with long dreads and bright blueish green glasses on his face that stood in front of board covered in a different language. When he was nearly past the door he saw the man turn and see him and then, of all things, he winked at him.  
Washington quickly turned back to look in front of him and walked faster to listen to whatever the two principals were saying to him now.  
“This is the blue hall. The red hall is obviously the hall with the red tile. For the most part it’s just to split homeroom students and lunch times. The gym is down here so you’re apart of blue team. It’s what the teachers on this hall call themselves. I’m afraid the floorplan has caused quiet the rivalry amongst the teachers here.” Kimball explained.  
“Yes but the students do find it fun. The teachers on this hall would be Tucker, Church, Caboose, and you of course,” At the name Church, Washington glanced quickly over at Doyle and then forced down the feelings of anger and hurt that rushed up, telling himself that it must be a shared name and not his boss still working at the last school he taught at. “The teachers on the red hallway are Sarge, Grif, Simmons, and Lopez.” Doyle continued.  
Washington silently nodded to the both of them when they glanced back.  
“I know your past working experience ended rather badly. But I am glad that you were able to begin working here after our last P.E. teacher left.” Kimball said and stopped in front of two metal doors.  
Washington resisted the urge the fiddle with the edge of his grey jacket sleeve or bag strap and was about to nod before he stopped and decided speaking might help.  
“I’m glad I was able to find this job so quickly. I wasn’t exactly expecting to find work in a place as close as Blood Gulch.” He said and the small group moved past the doors and down a short staircase into a decently sized gym with changing rooms and an office to one side and a weights and locker room on the other side. Pull-out bleachers were set up against the wall and opened the space up.  
Currently the large room was empty and their steps echoed on the floor that was scuffed and worn out looking. In all honesty it seemed more comforting to him rather than a brand-new gym.  
“Here’s your office over here Mr. Washington.” Doyle said, already in the doorway.  
“I go by just Washington.” He said as he walked into the small office.  
There was a window that showed the gym and a desk and chair with a bulletin board across the back wall. For some reason it was covered in motivational posters. Nothing else was in the room that he could see as he set his duffel bag down on the desk.  
“Your classes start next period and then you have a lunch break and two more classes. Have any questions about anything and either one of us or one of the other teachers on your team can answer it. I hope you have a great first day.” Kimball said in a brisk tone and nodded to Washington.  
He resisted the urge to salute her as he nodded back and she led Doyle away and out of the gym.  
In the moment of peace, he opened up his duffel bag and pulled out several files and placed them on the desk before grabbing the framed pictures out of the bag and setting them up on his desk so he could see them. Three of the five pictures were of two extremely adorable cats and the last two were of him and two other people. He almost picked up one of those two but instead picked up one of the two cats sleeping.  
“So is that your girl or what?” A new voice suddenly asked in his doorway.  
Washington dropped the picture on his duffel bag and spun around with fists raised to see the same teacher that had winked at him earlier now holding his hands up and stepping back.  
“Chill dude. Sorry to barge in but the kids wanted details. You’re the new P.E. coach Washington yeah?” The new man asked.  
Putting his fists down but not relaxing completely Washington nodded.  
“Sweet dude I’ll call you Wash. Names Lavernius Tucker but just call me Tucker. Or whatever you want to. Bow chicka bow wow.” Tucker said and winked again.  
Washington could only raise his eyebrows in confusion at the man he could see was a few inches shorter than him. Was he hitting on him?  
“What nothing? Okay fine. Anyway welcome to the blue team. We also got Church, who’s a total ass, and Caboose, who’s a total idiot but somehow good at his job. I’m the coolest guy here and I’ll be your go-to man for anything you need. Quick tips: the reds are losers, the nurse is doctor Grey and she’s terrifying, don’t talk with Doc, the counselor, the students will probably hate you if you make them do real work, and the staff parties are required for newbs and are legendary.” Tucker listed quickly.  
Somehow confusing Washington even more.  
“Was I supposed to understand any of that?” He asked and Tucker laughed.  
“No way man. You won’t understand jack squat of life here at Armonia High. None of us do. You just gotta know enough to survive the lunch rushes and rallies.” Tucker said and patted his shoulder.  
Washington had no clue how to react to the man or his words. He could only wonder what he’d apparently gotten himself into with his new job.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash eventually realized they wouldn’t go quiet on their own and walked out of the office and away from the window of high school horrors.  
> When he walked out there was pure blissful silence. For two seconds. Then it somehow got even louder as the teenagers all ran over to him shouting a thousand different things.
> 
> Or Wash meets his students and realizes the true meaning of terror during the lunch rushes.

Day One-  
During Tucker’s brief visit Washington learned that Tucker taught Sanghelli as a foreign language class. He also had a son named Junior that he carried around twenty pictures of with him at all times. They fell on Washington’s floor when Tucker tried to pull them out of his pocket to show them off. Wash also managed to use that as a way to divert the conversation away from his own pictures and kept Tucker from looking at them.  
After Tucker had left, for some reason laughing even more about lunch with one of the teachers named Caboose, Washington had finished setting up his office and placed his cat pictures facing away from the door. For the rest of the free time he had he went over his class roster and planned what he would do for the class.  
However, whatever he had planned went right out the window when the horrifically loud bell screeched throughout the school and a herd of imitators stomped their way down the stairs and scrambled into the gym.  
They were all yelling at each other and half of them seemed to be chasing each other while the other half sat wherever they could. As far as Wash could see only one of them was even remotely behaving, a tall boy who seemed too old to be in a class of tenth graders and was standing straight and as still as possible. Did he come from a military school or something? Someone else had collapsed instantly into the floor and was refusing to move, this one had the craziest hair he’d ever seen being half shaved and every color imagined, a lanky nervous looking boy was crouched next to him and poking him like he he was a dead animal.  
Two girls were literally tossing another up and catching her while she screamed slurred stops at a..volleyball? Suddenly a thud alerted him to a small boy wearing the brightest blue green sweater he’d ever seen on the floor. It looked like he had fallen from the top of the rolled away bleachers.  
“Oooo I think I broke my butt.” He groaned  
“Shut up Palomo.” The boy also on the floor said.  
The Palomo boy quickly sat up and looked at the other boy.  
“It’s true!”  
Wash eventually realized they wouldn’t go quiet on their own and walked out of the office and away from the window of high school horrors.  
When he walked out there was pure blissful silence. For two seconds. Then it somehow got even louder as the teenagers all ran over to him shouting a thousand different things.  
“Are you the new P.E. teacher?”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Where are you from?”  
“Woah! Mr. Tucker said you were hot but-OOF.”  
“Shut up Palomo.”  
“Thir I hath athma and can’t run much.”  
“Can I set up the volleyball net?”  
“Sir it’s nice to meet you. I am so glad we’ve got a new P.E. teacher to stay.”  
“Yeah that sub was terrifying.”  
“Shhh. She might hear you!”  
“Everyone please be quiet!” Wash finally got out at a loud enough level for everyone to hear and they all stopped talking and froze before him. He raised his hands up to show them all to stay quiet and thankfully they did.  
Finally, he thought to himself as he looked at the large group of teenagers around him. All of them seemed to be wearing color-coded cloths or pins and he wondered if that had something to do with the colored teams. He felt a little self-conscious about his grey and yellow cloths he was wearing.  
“My name is Washington and you can call me that. I am the new P.E. teacher. It’s nice to meet you all. I used to live in Sidewinder and worked at the high school there. I will be working on what we’ll do in this class and I’ll take into consideration those who can’t do as much as others. Extra activities will be for rewards for the class behaving well with whatever I assign. Anything else?” He asked hopping he’d addressed everything except the comment on how he looked.  
Everyone nodded. And then everyone exploded.  
“Sir I am eager to be a part of this class.” Definitely past military school kid said.  
“Volleyball isn’t an extra activity. It’s a serious sport.” Tall and intimidating for her age said.  
“I won’t be doing anything.” Lazy boy said and laid back down next to nervous boy.  
“Thir I won’t let you down.” Asthma and retainer girl lisped.  
“Okay so are you gonna make me look hot?” Palomo asked.  
“Shut up Palomo!” Everyone said.  
Good lord. I’ve stumbled into insanity. Washington very rightly thought.  
By the end of the period Washington had learned most of the names of the students, what team they were on, and who their favorite teacher was depending on what shade they wore. He had attempted to assign spots for everyone and lay down the rules of his classes and failed to do most of that. Eventually he settled on “Just stop yelling for the love of Christ and stand at least three feet apart.”  
After that he attempted to go through at least a few exercises and learned only three students actually had gym cloths (one being John Elizabeth Andersmith “Smith please sir.” who he would swear was born to be military.) When he tried to go through simple exercises regardless he learned that they had been doing yoga recently with their last teacher and severe training with their sub. Half of them refused and only a quarter of those left could get done what he asked in a reasonable time.  
He decided maybe he should rethink his plans.  
Around eleven-thirty he learned what the lunchtime rushes where like here; and that would be pure chaos with somehow even more screaming. He followed behind the crowd of teenagers as far back as he could get and tried to tell some to be quiet or to stop running or to not throw around a human being please! And was stopped by Tucker patting his back.  
“Welcome to the school man. We’re teaching teenagers. There isn’t anything to be said to stop them in a crowd like this.” Tucker said with a snicker when Wash turned to look at him. “Some of the reds are on lunch duty today so you can come hang out in the teachers’ lounge with me and a few of the others. Sound cool to you?” He asked.  
Wash nodded and looked back at the crowd of slowly dispersing teenagers, “Will they always be like that?” He asked.  
“Oh yeah man. Only one teacher was able to make all of them behave. And that was a sub. You’ll meet her eventually. Now c’mon man we got plenty of food in the teachers’ lounge.” Tucker answered and dragged him by the arm to rainbow door next to a purple door at the end of the hall.  
Inside was a couch and several chairs and a short chubby Hawaiian man in bright orange sweater and a tall ginger man in a maroon vest arguing in front of a microwave on one of the tables in the room. Everything was a different shade of either red or blue except for the tables, microwave, and fridge. They were purple.  
“Grif is orange, Simmons is maroon. They’re totally secretly married.” Tucker whispered.  
Watching the two of them bicker back and forth over what seemed to be who got the microwave first, Washington was unable to see how they could even be dating.  
“Hey losers!” Tucker called out.  
Both of them turned around to look at Tucker and spotted Wash. He was worried about seeing a harsh judgment, but only saw a lazy glance and a curious look from the taller one.  
“So this is the new guy huh? Sure don’t look like much. But then again none of you blues do.” Grif said. Simmons quickly elbowed him.  
“Show a little respect you fat lard. I’m Simmons and the fatty here is Grif. I teach precalculus and algebra. He teaches culinary arts.” Simmons said politely and walked over and held out his hand.  
Wash reached out and shook his hand, “Nice to meet you Simmons. I’m Washington and I’m the new P.E. teacher and football coach.”  
“You have fun teaching our Puma’s dude. They suck.” Grif said over at the microwave where he was using Simmons distraction to take over the microwave.  
“No one sucks. They just don’t know how to play right yet.” Wash told him.  
The entire room snorted.  
“Yeah right du-” The rest of Grif’s sentence was cut off with a very loud “Hello! You must be mister Washingtub!”  
Washington turned to see one of the tallest men he had ever seen, with a mess of brown curls and bright blue eyes, come bounding into the room and, with no small amount of shock, he saw he was coming right over to him. Suddenly he was scooped up into the tall man’s arms in a giant bear hug that made him feel both nostalgic and a little out of breath.  
“It is so nice to meet you! I am Michael J. Caboose!” The man shouted into his ears.  
“Woah there Caboose. Gotta let the poor man breathe.” Tucker said and Caboose dropped Wash onto the floor. He barely kept his footing.  
“It’s uh. Nice to meet you too buddy.” Wash said.  
“Yes! I am very nice to meet! And we can be best buddies! But Church is my best friend!” The man continued at a loud volume. Somehow not quite a shout but constantly at an upper volume.  
“Okay then?” Was all Wash managed to get out.  
Caboose just nodded as if he had given out the wise words of an elder.  
“So what exactly do you teach here?” He asked Caboose.  
“I am the car building man!”  
“May not look like it but somehow Caboose is crazy good with cars. So as one of the extra-curricular classes we have he teaches the kids how to build and fix cars. Only starts fires every week now.” Tucker said.  
“Every week?” Wash asked in a higher pitch than normal.  
“Ah yes! Because sometimes the cars do not want to be my friends and they try to burn me. But I know what to do in fires. You have to stop and drop and roll.” Caboose said in a wise tone, once again doing his elder nod.  
“The kids are all taught how to operate a fire extinguisher as part of the class.” Simmons added.  
“And somehow that’s something the school puts up with?” Wash asked and his pitch slowly rose.  
The room nodded to him.  
“I. I don’t understand. How?”  
“Fuck if we know man.” Tucker said and dropped down onto a blue chair. “Just grab some food while lunch lasts. Oh and there’s a not exactly a meeting thing this afternoon after school for you to meet the rest of the faculty. Got any earplugs?” He asked.  
“Why do I need earplugs?” Wash asked instead of answering.  
“Sarge and Donut.” Grif, Simmons, and Tucker answered at once. Grif even pulled a package of earplugs off a shelf and tossed them to Washington.  
“You think it gets loud with the kids? Just wait until Donut sees your color choices and Sarge starts on you being a dirty blue.” Tucker said.


	3. NOT DEAD

Okay everyone reading! First off my super major apologies, but when I was just about finished with the next chapter I kinda got a baseball bat to the face from life.

Facing health problems(ladies period pains may not always be exactly that please see doctors regularly) then school problems and personal problems.

Needless to say for a while I was unable to work on this, but now its just me not being able to write if you all understand. I hope you can all bare with me for a little while as I try to get a bit more sorted and put this one on hold. It deserves more than half-assed writing work tossed in whenever I can and so do the people reading. Hopefully I can get back to it soon. Sorry everyone.


End file.
